


Tell Me A Story

by Runewitch (Kestrelwinter)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon, little!madoka, mommy!homura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwinter/pseuds/Runewitch
Summary: After the war, two girls have put their differences aside and can simply be. Sometimes "being" involves a few diaper changes, which is even better when they're done by your girlfriend. This is a short, soft, ageplay-centric fic. If that's not your thing, no big deal, just may not be worth your eyeball time.





	

“I want to tell you a story, so I hope you’ll listen to me. Well, it’s not so much a story, as it is a memory, but I don’t think you’ll remember.”

 

“Long ago, there was a benevolent goddess who watched over everyone. She was the most beautiful woman who had ever existed, though she’d never admit that to anyone, or even herself. She saw herself as a fool, or maybe a martyr.” 

 

“You see, once upon a time, she was a young woman herself, as selfless as she was pretty. She traded her own happiness to make everyone she loved happy instead. As it turned out, she loved everyone, so with the coin of her happiness, she changed the world.”

 

“Once upon a time, there was a lonely lizard girl. She only knew isolation and the sadness of the inside of hospital rooms. She carried her secrets in her teeth and hid her heart away, in a deep place, lest it be stolen from her.”

 

“Now, are you listening? Come now, this part is important. Good. One morning, the goddess-who-wasnt-yet-a-goddess and the little lizard girl met, and became fast friends. The beautiful girl was the light in the lizard girl’s eye, and before she knew it, she had fallen in love.”

 

“She kept her a love a secret from the goddess girl, for fear that it would never be realized, but one day, the goddess told the lizard girl that she was to leave her, for she had somewhere she had to go.”

 

“The lizard girl pleaded and pleaded and eventually the goddess girl acquiesced, and the two lived happily ever after-”

 

“Hmmrsh!” 

 

“Madoka, dear, I can’t understand you.”

 

Madoka Kaname popped her pacifier from her mouth, face in full pout.

 

“I said, that’s not how it happened at all, Homura-chan!”

 

Homura stifled a giggle at the sight, Madoka, her Madoka, curling into her chest, asking for bedtime stories.

 

Homura had never thought of the girl as such a child, but that morning, she had brought up an unusual idea.

 

“I-I…” Madoka had begun, slowly, the embarrassment crept into her face. 

 

Their apartment was wreathed in a balance of light and shadow, Madoka, the Law of cycles, and Homura, the Demon, had decided their differences many years ago were based on mutual love and that all in all, a fight was rather silly. 

 

It hadn’t taken them long at all to carve out a small space in between worlds, between the living earth and the holy dimension of fallen Magical Girls, and they’d created a small apartment.

 

Aside from work, life for the two had become domestic, and almost ordinary after a fashion. Madoka spent her days playing valkyrie to girls at the end of their magic, and Homura sent her legions of incubators to clean up the mess left by wraith incursions.

 

Today had been different. Something weighed on Madoka’s mind and Homura waited patiently for her girlfriend to explain.

 

“I was on the internet today,” Madoka began, “and there’s something that people do, where they wear diapers and dress up like little kids and act like it too!” she’d continued, blush creeping into every feature on her face.

 

“And? Is that something you’d like to try, Ma-do-ka-chan?” Homura let the syllables fall from her lips slow and sultry, love in each one.

 

Madoka pouted, and Homura loved even this side of her. Kaname was a perfect lover for her, patient in bed, calm and stable when she doubted herself, loving and kind when her mind filled with foul thoughts. This side though, a new and childish side? This was adorable, how could Homura help herself?

 

So naturally, Madoka had brought Homura the things she needed, Homura took care in stripping her lover bare and teasing the soft skin of her shoulders as she helped her into a very pink nightgown. At that, naked from the waist down, Madoka had rifled through her newly acquired treasures, extracting a single, or, Homura had to conclude that it was a single diaper, though it was very pink and very thick.

 

“And do you need my help with that, little one?” Homura had asked wryly.

 

Madoka could only blush and, after a few moments, nod her head vigorously.

 

And that was that, Homura had diapered her lover, making soft cooing noises as she fidgeted during her change, impressing upon her new charge that she “had to tell her when she needed a diaper change”, a comment that had turned Madoka’s face beet red.

 

“Tell it right, Homura-chan!” Madoka said, popping the pacifier back into her mouth and snuggling Homura closer.

 

“Alright, alright”, her lover said with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

 

“The Goddess Girl took her place among the stars, becoming a savior of the fallen, and truly, all of humanity. But the lizard girl was very lonely and-” Homura stopped abruptly, feeling a soft tug at her sleeve.

 

She looked down at her little girl, the one she loved so dearly, and kissed away the tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“Shh, shh.” she said. “It’s alright, I’m here now, aren’t I? And no one is going to take you away from me again.”

 

Homura was overcome with understanding. For Madoka, this was something they could do to become closer in a new way, to perhaps understand each other a little.

 

“But, you have to let me finish, promise?” a fierce nod from Madoka, never letting go of her sleeve.

 

“So the Lizard girl waited, and waited, and waited. And eventually, the Goddess came for her too, but the Lizard girl did a selfish thing, and stole away the Goddess for herself, because she loved her so.” Homura felt Madoka snuggle even closer to her, a soft yawn around her pacifier.

 

“But eventually, the Lizard Girl and the Goddess’ friends made them sit down and talk about their problems, and the Lizard Girl told the Goddess to make her own decisions, so the two decided to try being together as who they were, not who they thought they were supposed to be, and now they were able to be together, and they were even happy.”

 

A soft pop of the pacifier.

 

“See? That’s the way I remember it.” Madoka echoed softly, smiling at Homura and managing to barely stifle a yawn. Stretching, her nightgown rose up to her waist, and her lover noticed a pooling wetness at the center of Madoka’s diaper. 

 

“Eep!” Madoka yelped, feeling soft fingers trace the leg guard and slip inside of her soaked garment. She blushed again at the realization.

 

“Hmm,” Homura said playfully, “I think little Madoka needs a diaper change before we go to bed, don’t you?” 

 

She stood, lifting madoka with ease and carried her off to the bedroom, for a change and the adventures only had in dreams.


End file.
